080315doirsami
03:36 AA: Sami comes into the infirmary room and looks around for a second before seeing Doir, and coming over to his bedside. 03:37 AA: "Wow. What did you do to yourself?" 03:37 GA: Doir groans. "i didnt flee from the shellheads naruto running over to us." 03:38 AA: "Is this why you cried out for help?" 03:38 GA: "...uh, yeah." 03:39 GA: "i... actually just woke up, and i don't remember how i got in here. did the others have enough time to escape?" 03:39 AA: "I think so. I just talked to Mary and she didn't say anything about anyone else being hurt." 03:40 GA: "phew, alright. i dunno *how* they got me away from those guys, they were... really strong." 03:40 GA: "im surprised i didnt die, really" 03:41 AA: "Melnia said it was a miracle you survived." 03:41 GA: "well, i couldnt leave you behind to screw all the kids yourself, eh?" 03:42 GA: "hehehehehowww" 03:42 AA: Sami groans. 03:44 AA: "Funny." Her voice is flat. 03:44 GA: "yeah i dont really care" 03:44 GA: "interpersonal drama seems so... empty now." 03:45 AA: "Really?' 03:45 GA: "sure" 03:46 GA: "and not even because i just singlehandedly fought the black fucking king." 03:46 GA: "and maybe the white king. idk" 03:46 AA: "You mean....the End Boss?" 03:47 GA: "i guess, yeah" 03:47 AA: "By YOURSELF?" 03:48 GA: "well i told everyone else to scurry off to the base because i wasnt gonna play the 'friend or foe' game with THEIR lives." 03:48 GA: "turns out it was foe. all foe. one hundred percent genuine foe." 03:48 AA: Sami sighs. 03:49 GA: "...so i got another message alongside your nudes earlier." 03:49 AA: Sami looks at her feet. "...yeah. I was trying to figure out how to break the news, if you hadn't." 03:50 GA: Doir closes his eyes, but doesn't cry. "it was inevitable, really. she got herself into more trouble than the rest of us combined." 03:50 AA: "...yeah. But it still sucks." 03:51 AA: "Actually, half the reason that....OTHER thing happened was because of how hard it hit me when I got the news about Lily." 03:53 GA: "yeah. speaking of news... there's somethin i gotta tell you." 03:53 AA: "What's that?" 03:54 GA: Doir has a grave expression on his face. "listen, sami... you know there are secrets we can't tell others. ones that, really, nobody should ever know. secrets which'd drive any sane creature mad, and any insane creature... well, i have the unlucky habit of falling ass backwards into, like, really awful ones." 03:55 AA: "Yeah, I know what you're talking about." 03:55 AA: "So is there a new one?" 03:56 GA: "new is relative. i have a bunch, actually, that concern matters... which i dont think anyone else knows about." 03:56 GA: "seriously, if this info got out, people would go fucking bananas." 03:56 AA: "Bananas-er, maybe." 03:57 GA: "no, you dont even know. this is like, nature of reality level shit. nobody but me and ryspor knew some of it, but i've uncovered... fuck, i can't tell you either. i can't tell anyone. but i want you to know: i understand *everything* now, sami." 03:57 AA: "Ryspor knew something no one else knew?" 03:58 AA: "Something Libby told him?" 03:58 GA: "everything thats happened to us, everything that *will* happen to us, everything that i am and everything im supposed to be. the doylist and watsonian explanations meld together into a sort of bullshit information slurry which dwarfs any of the other information slurries around." 03:58 GA: "i could win a slurry contest, gold prize medal with this shit." 03:58 GA: "no, libby didnt tell it to him" 03:58 GA: "it doesnt matter! shut up about that." 03:59 GA: "i can tell you this: we're in a doomed timeline." 03:59 GA: "we have been, for a very, very, long time." 03:59 AA: "Well....that sucks." 03:59 AA: Sami thinks about it for a moment. 04:00 AA: "But I guess it's sort of a load off, too. Like Kate said that one time." 04:00 AA: "If we're a doomed timeline, I guess nothing we do matters." 04:00 GA: "no, no, you don't understand." 04:00 AA: "So maybe we can just like....chill from here on in." 04:00 GA: "everything we do still matters. we can't just chill." 04:00 AA: "I don't understand." 04:01 GA: "it's... okay, you're gonna have to trust me here with this one. we have to keep going." 04:01 AA: Sami sighs. "Okay. I guess I owe you that, after all the times you've trusted me." 04:01 GA: "if people find out it's a doomed timeline, they'll go *berserk.* what we've endured is absolute bullshit for it to all be meaningless." 04:02 GA: "kate already knows. im gonna have to talk to her to tell her to not tell anyone. she hasn't seen the alpha, though." 04:02 AA: "...are you saying someone else has?" 04:03 GA: "yeah, someone whos got two broken thumbs and a whole lotta paralyzation from the neck down." 04:03 AA: "..." 04:04 GA: "ive had kind of a weird day. see, this one denizen had genitals that were like, eldritch horrors, and they knocked me out so hard i saw another mindline. which is like a timeline, but based on minds." 04:05 GA: "i just made that up its not official terminology or anything but it's pretty great." 04:06 AA: "Must you look at every Denizen's junk, Doir?" 04:06 GA: "i mean, yeah," 04:06 AA: "Oh god. You've seen my junk now, too, haven't you?" Sami shudders. "Everyone has." 04:06 GA: "hahah, yeah" 04:07 GA: "see this is why i havent told you any real secrets yet bc this whole fuckin place is bugged to shit i bet" 04:07 GA: "just left some tantalizing hints for you to let stew in your mindbrain." 04:08 AA: "Yeah. But who knows if there's anywhere that's safe. Even without cameras, Meouet is a Seer. Libby's a Seer too for that matter. And Sorser. And Mahtah is kind of like a seer, but different." 04:08 AA: "I mean we've got all sorts of people who could potentially spy on anything they decided they needed to know, if they find the right leverage." 04:08 AA: "Maybe secrets just aren't things we can depend on having anymore. At least not secrets we share with anyone else." 04:09 GA: "yeah, thats why im not sharing" 04:09 AA: "Fair enough." 04:09 AA: "All right, Doir. I'll trust you." 04:09 AA: "I hope you're taking this responsibility seriously. But I imagine you are." 04:10 AA: "So if there's anything you need me to do....let me know. I won't ask you to explain why." 04:10 AA: "Just don't make me kill anyone if you can help it, okay?" 04:10 GA: "thanks, sami. and i won't make you kill anyone." 04:10 AA: "I'm glad you're okay....ish." 04:11 AA: "And....thanks for not giving me too much shit about this whole Darmok thing." 04:11 GA: "eh, ill walk it off. and no prob, bob." 04:11 GA: "i hope that joke earlier didn't hurt your feelings too much." 04:12 AA: "Nah. I'm think I'm kind of....past caring anymore." 04:12 GA: He sighs. "yeah, i getcha there." 04:12 AA: "At this point I've made so many mistakes and done so many fucked up things over the course of my life that I've just sort of got to accept that people are going to see me however they see me." 04:13 AA: "I'm glad we're still friends though. You're one of the few people left who still seems to sort of like me." 04:13 GA: "...yeah." He looks away, looking almost shameful. 04:14 AA: "What? What's wrong?" 04:15 GA: "you were always good, you know. we joke sometimes, and you've been disappointed, but you weren't so quick to cut me like the others would." 04:15 GA: "im... kind of surprised you even trust me at all." 04:15 GA: "with responsability. and not being, yknow, useless." 04:16 AA: "Heh. I don't know if I would trust you to water my plants. But I trust you to at least TRY to do the right thing." 04:18 GA: He smiles. "ugh, you're gonna make me barf with how touching that sentence was. and im a mind ghost. i can probably only barf up ectoplasm. but ill do it anyway." 04:19 AA: "That's an impressive skillset you've got going there." 04:19 GA: "would you say im a... jack of all trades? :D" 04:20 GA: "hah hah hah, ooh, aw. i made myself sad. :(" 04:20 AA: "I don't get it." 04:20 AA: "But if you're feeling sad I won't ask you to explain." 04:20 AA: "So you've seen the Alpha Timeline?" 04:21 AA: "Are things....better there?" 04:21 GA: "hahahah. spoilers, my friend." 04:21 AA: "Pfft. It's not like I'm ever going to see the Alpha Timeline. Not this version of me, anyway." 04:22 GA: "...its. its a thing. it exists, its full of stuff, and some people, and... ah, you know, better is subjective..." 04:22 AA: Sami sighs. "Okay, yeah. I guess that's what I should've expected." 04:23 AA: "I wonder if I'll end up a Horrorterror when this one collapses?" 04:23 GA: He starts tearing up. "its just absolutely great, thinking about it, and remembering, what alpha doir me, ah, has, mm," 04:24 AA: Sami frowns sympathetically. 04:25 GA: He closes his eyes. "dear christ... i-i-i can't even... it's not important, okay? let's just think about this timeline." 04:25 AA: "Okay." 04:25 AA: "I'm sorry I asked you about it." 04:25 AA: She bites her lip. 04:25 GA: "no no its fine dont worry about it its great everythings fine" 04:26 AA: "Yeah. Sure it is." 04:27 AA: "Is it my fault, Doir? Or can you tell me that?" 04:28 GA: "no. its not your fault. really, none of it was... please don't blame yourself, sami. you didn't do anything wrong." 04:28 AA: "Now we both know that's not true." 04:29 GA: "sami, trust me once again, everything was my fault. oh god, everything." 04:29 GA: "er. wait." 04:29 GA: He stops blubbering like a goddamn pansy for a second. 04:30 GA: "no it wasnt." 04:30 GA: "it wasnt your fault either, but it wasnt my fucking fault. i didnt do any of that shit." 04:31 AA: "I guess it doesn't matter anyway. If I understand doomed timelines right, it might be that doing the RIGHT thing doomed us." 04:31 GA: "nah, nah, screw the right thing and being doomed. ive seen shit now, and 'page of mind' may have been the polite way for the universe to call me an idiot, but im the fuckin LYNCHPIN now." 04:32 GA: "im not gonna sit here cryin bc of some bullshit by assholes, and also because i am horribly maimed. well, i am gonna lie here, but as soon as im better i am soooo gonna do things." 04:32 AA: "Sounds good." 04:32 GA: "im confront, like... no, no..." Doir starts incoherently mumbling plans to himself. 04:34 AA: "Well let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Especially while you're recovering, if you need someone to be your feet until you're back on your own." 04:35 GA: "thanks for the help, sami. right now i just have a couple people i need to chat with, and i can get to them myself." 04:35 GA: "unless you have anything else to talk about?" 04:36 AA: "Nah. I've got some stuff I need to be thinking about anyway." 04:37 AA: "Get well soon, Doir." 04:37 AA: "And good luck. With whatever it is you're up to." 04:38 GA: "thanks. you too. even the part about whatever it is youre up to, because i also don't know. sorry that i ended up sort of breaking my whole 'no secrets' thing." 04:38 AA: "No worries. And for the record, my stuff's not secret it's just personal." 04:38 AA: "Gotta think about how I'm going to live my life from here." 04:38 GA: "yeah... have fun with that. live a good one. drink plenty of water." 04:39 AA: "You're not the boss of me." 04:39 AA: Sami sticks out her tongue. 04:39 GA: Doir also sticks out his tongue. "nnnyaaaaa :P" 04:40 GA: "anyway. see you later, alligator." 04:40 AA: "After while, monitor lizard." Category:Sami Category:Doir